Back for love?
by Japanese Zombie Heroez
Summary: Orochimaru greift ein weiteres mal Konohagakure an. Sakura und ihre Freunde kämpfen, um ihr Heimatdorf zu verteidigen. Als der Kampf vorbei ist, taucht jedoch eine Person auf, die Sakuras Leben völlig auf den Kopf stellt...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Es war Nacht in Konohagakure. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Ein ungeübtes Auge konnte nicht erkennen, welch unheilvolle Nacht es werden würde. Einzig die Konoha-nins wären in der Lage gewesen, die Gefahr wahrzunehmen, die auf das Dorf lauerte, doch dieses lag in tiefem Schlaf.  
Der erste und wahrscheinlich auch der einzige, der etwas bemerkte, war Kakashi.  
Er saß auf einer Parkbank und las wie immer in seinem Icha Icha Paradise.  
Doch plötzlich spürte der Jo-nin einen Luftzug in der sonst so windstillen Nacht. Ihm wurde sofort klar Hier stimmt etwas nicht! Jetzt, wo seine Gedanken nicht mehr auf das Buch gerichtet waren, konnte er einige fremde, bösartige Chakren spüren, deren Besitzer diese zu unterdrücken versuchten.  
Kakashi sprang sofort auf und verschwand mit einem leisen 'wusch' in einem Wirbel aus Blättern.

"Tsunade-sama!"  
Die Hokage sah auf. Aus einer dunklen Ecke ihres Büros starrte sie ein blutrotes Auge an. "Kakashi!" sagte sie verwundert.   
Der Kopier-Ninja trat aus dem Schatten. Er hatte seine Maske abgezogen und sah sein Gegenüber mit durchdringendem Blick an, und man konnte deutlich die Erschrockenheit darin erkennen.   
"Nein..." Tsunade ahnte böses. "Doch, leider. Sie sind hier. Sie haben das Dorf umzingelt." Nun war der Schock auch in seiner Stimme zuhören.  
"Wie viele?" "Zu viele, als dass wir sie besiegen könnten. Im Moment schätze ich ihre Zahl auf etwa 300. Wenn ihr mich fragt, sind es Sound-nins aus Oto. Und..." "Und? Kakashi, jetzt red endlich!" Jetzt machte die Hokage keinen Hehl mehr aus ihrem Entsetzen. Sie sprang auf.  
"Was ist LOS?!" Sie schrie den Jo-nin förmlich an.  
Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch dieses eine Wort wirkte auf Tsunade wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Orochimaru..."  
"...! Oh nein... Kakashi, trommle alle verbleibenden, kampffähigen Shinobi zusammen. Einige sollen die Tore bewachen. Und wir müssen Boten zu unseren Verbündeten schicken. Um die Anbu kümmere ich mich."  
"Mach ich." "Und, Kakashi: Beeil dich, denn ohne Unterstützung... überleben wir... diesen Angriff nicht...!"


	2. Rückkehr

**Rückkehr**

"Verdammt, es sind zu viele! Das können wir nicht schaffen, wir müssen uns zurückziehen!", schrie das Mädchen ihren Mitstreitern zu, während sie schon dem nächsten Angriff auswich.  
Ein junger Mann mit Fuchsmaske wollte gleich Protest einlegen, doch noch im selben Moment war das Mädchen bei ihm und packte ihn am Kragen, um ihn vom Kampfschauplatz wegzuzerren. Der Junge begnügte sich mit einem unwilligen Brummen, bevor er sich mitziehen ließ. Doch auf einmal blieb seine Begleiterin mit der Katzenmaske stehen, sodass er fast in sie rein rannte. Er wollte sich gerade wieder lauthals beschweren, aber bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, blieben ihm die Worte im Halse stecken. "Yuki-chan, kannst du nicht... Oh NEIN!" "Shiru, Misaki, Hitori, Kagami! Schnell! Wir müssen sofort zurück ins Dorf!" "Aber die Mission... Was ist denn...?" warf Shiru ein, doch er verstummte augenblicklich, als er die riesigen schwarzen Rauchwolken sah, die über ihrem Heimatdorf aufstiegen.  
Die 6 Shinobi setzten sich sofort in Bewegung. Als sie die Tore des Dorfes erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein grausiger Anblick. Alles brannte lichterloh. Vereinzelt kämpften noch einige letzte Ninjas gegen, wie sie gleich erkannten, Sound-nins aus Otogakure.  
Die Freunde verloren keine Zeit und halfen ihren Kameraden. Es fiel ihnen jedoch schwer, sich auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, da sie Angst haben mussten, an der nächsten Straßenecke die Leichen ihrer besten Freunde zu finden.  
Letztendlich jedoch waren auch die letzten Oto-nins aus dem Dorf verschwunden und die jungen Shinobi standen einfach nur da und starrten auf das Schlachtfeld.  
Kagami war die erste, die sich aus ihrer Erstarrung lösen konnte: "Wir müssen nach Überlebenden suchen!" "Du hast Recht. Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Misaki... Ach, zum Teufel mit diesen Decknamen, die Mission ist vorbei!", sprach Hitori und riss sich seine Maske vom Kopf. "Hast Recht, Neji.", kam hinter der Fuchsmaske hervor. Diese verschwand sogleich und zum Vorschein kam niemand anderes als Naruto. Ihre Begleiter waren Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru und Sakura. "Ino und Shikamaru, ihr zwei sucht in Richtung Süden, Hinata geht mit Naruto nach Westen, Sakura nach Osten und ich nach Norden.", bestimmte Neji.  
"HEEY!!! ICH BIN HIER DER CHEF!!!", regte Naruto sich gleich wieder auf.   
BANG Plötzlich erschien auf Narutos Kopf eine große Beule. "Sakura-chan, was soll das?!", maulte er. "Entschuldige bitte, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie Tsunade einen Kindskopf wie dich als Missionsleiter gewählt hat. Nejis Vorschlag ist der einzig vernünftige. Also los jetzt!" Und noch bevor wieder ein Protest kommen konnte, waren schon alle verschwunden. Nur noch Naruto stand da, und nach einem beleidigt klingenden: "Wenigstens Hinata hätte auf mich warten können..." zog auch er los.

Shikamaru und Ino liefen durch die verwüsteten Straßen Konohas.  
Sahen sie einen Konoha-nin zwischen den Leichen, hielten sie sofort an um zu sehen ob er noch lebte, doch alle, die sie bis jetzt gefunden hatten, waren tot.

Sakura musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien, als sie um die nächste Ecke bog. Ihr bot sich ein grausamer Anblick. Der ganze Platz war voll mit Leichen, und mitten in einem Haufen aus Oto-nins lag...  
"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sie zog ihren blutüberströmten Meister aus dem Haufen.  
"KAKASHI!" schrie sie noch einmal, doch diesmal gab auch der Jo-nin ein leises Geräusch von sich. Sakura atmete auf. Sie versuchte, seine Verletzungen so gut es ging zu heilen, dann stützte sie ihn auf sich und ging weiter.

Als sich die Anbu-Mitglieder wiedertrafen, hatten alle nur schlechte Nachrichten zu überbringen. Niemand hatte Überlebende gefunden... "Hoffentlich hat wenigstens Sakura jemanden retten können..." Hinatas Stimme war nur ein leises Flüstern. Plötzlich spürte sie einen Arm auf ihren Schultern und sah auf. "N-Naruto-k-kun..." Hinata wurde augenblicklich knallrot, und sogar auf Narutos Gesicht zeigte sich ein kleiner rötlicher Schimmer.  
Wie auf Kommando fingen ihre Freunde an zu grinsen, welches noch breiter wurde, als auf einmal Sakura auftauchte. Auch sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie ihre beiden Freunde da so Arm in Arm stehen sah. "Hört gefälligst auf zu grinsen!!!", brachte Naruto leise hervor, doch als er sah, wen Sakura da mit sich schleppte, wurde seine Stimme prompt um 100 Dezibel lauter. "MEISTER!!!! WAS IST HIER PASSIERT???????" "Tja, es scheint jedenfalls so, als ob man hier nicht mehr viel retten könnte. Wir sollten uns einen Unterschlupf für den Rest der Nacht suchen.", kam der Vorschlag von Shikamaru, dem alle bedrückt zustimmten. Und so kehrten sie Konoha den Rücken und brachen auf...

Nachdem Kakashi sich eine Weile in der gefundenen Höhle ausgeruht hatte, fing er an zu erzählen. "Etwa 300 Sound-nins aus Oto. Sie griffen heute Nacht das Dorf an. Wir haben es gerade noch geschafft, die Bewohner zu evakuieren, bevor sie losschlugen.  
Wir haben uns nach Kräften gewehrt, doch nach dem letzten Angriff waren unsere Kämpfer zu geschwächt, und ihr wart auf Mission!" "Und unsere befreundeten Dörfer? Hat man keine Boten ausgeschickt?" "Die sind nicht weiter als bis zu den Toren gekommen. Aber das war noch nicht mal das schlimmste..." "Was kann denn noch schlimmer sein?", warf jetzt Ino ein.  
"Orochimaru.", sagte plötzlich eine kalte Stimme vom Höhleneingang her. Alle drehten sich um. Sakuras Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das konnte einfach nicht sein... Aber er war es, unverkennbar. Die schwarzen Augen die schwarzen Haare und auch die übliche schwarze Kleidung. Er hatte sich nicht verändert, nur die Kindlichkeit war aus seinen Zügen gewichen.  
Sakura spürte, wie ihr Herz wie auf Knopfdruck schneller schlug. Sasuke... 


	3. Was hast du jetzt vor?

**Was hast du jetzt vor?**

Sie konnte es nicht glauben: Da stand er.  
ER, den sie seit 5 Jahren zu vergessen versuchte.  
ER, der das Team, seine Freunde, ganz Konoha...nein... SIE verraten hatte.  
ER, der auf Orochimarus Seite gewechselt war, nur, um Macht zu bekommen.  
ER, der nichts im Kopf gehabt hatte außer seiner Rache.  
ER, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura war wie gelähmt. Sie verfluchte wieder einmal ihre innere Stimme, die ihm sofort um den Hals fallen wollte. Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen, doch im nächsten Moment sah er auch schon wieder weg. Ihr Herz raste jetzt förmlich und sie wurde augenblicklich knallrot. Verdammt! Wieso bringt mich dieser Kerl schon wieder so aus der Fassung?! Ausgerechnet jetzt muss er wieder auftauchen. Jetzt, wo ich ihn fast vergessen hatte...  
//Aber eben auch nur fast! Freu dich doch, das ist deine Gelegenheit ihn dir zu schnappen!//  
Da meldete sich mal wieder die ,Innere Sakura'. "Ach was. Halt doch die KLAPPE!!!"  
"Was?" Sasukes Frage riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie erkennen, dass sie diese Worte gerade laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Ach, äh... n-nichts...," brachte Sakura hastig hervor, und schon war sie aufgesprungen und aus der Höhle verschwunden.  
Sasuke schaute ziemlich verdutzt aus der Wäsche (HÄ? Geht das überhaupt?) und fragte: "Welche Tarantel hat die denn gestochen?" Die Antwort gab Kakashi, aber sie stellte Sasuke absolut nicht zufrieden. "Es würde zu lange dauern, dir das jetzt zu erklären. Eklär DU uns lieber, was du hier machst!"  
Der Uchiha ließ ein resigniertes Seufzen hören, bevor er sich setzte. "Ich wollte euch warnen..." Und er fing an zu berichten. Von der Zeit, die er bei Orochimaru verbracht hatte über seine Rache an Itachi bis zum jetzigen Augenblick.  
Als er geendet hatte, war es still, und so schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu dem rosahaarigen Mädchen ab. Sollte sie etwa immer noch...? Er schüttelte diesen Gedanken sofort wieder ab. Dann stand er auf und verließ ebenfalls die Höhle...

Währenddessen hockte Sakura am nahegelegenen See und spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Während ihr die Tropfen die Wangen hinunterliefen, wusste sie nicht, was sie zuerst denken sollte. Sie war völlig verwirrt. Verdammt noch mal! Wieso? WIESO?! Warum taucht er gerade jetzt wieder auf? Ich war doch sooo kurz davor, ihn zu vergessen... Und ich war mir doch so sicher, nichts mehr für ihn zu empfinden. Aber wieso bringt mich dann seine bloße Anwesenheit schon wieder so aus der Fassung? "Wer ist da?" zischte sie plötzlich und zückte ein Kunai. Doch als Sakura realisierte, wem das Chakra gehörte, das sie gespürt hatte, erstarrte sie wieder. "Was willst du hier? Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sasuke war erstaunt. Ihre Stimme war eiskalt gewesen, und als sie sich umdrehte, sah er auch in ihren Augen keinerlei Emotionen. Er blickte bloß in stumpfe, kalte grüne Augen...  
Das ist doch nicht mei... Das kann doch nicht Sakura sein! (Na? Was wollte er wohl sagen? breitgrins) Sasuke erkannte seine alte Teamkameradin nicht wieder. Früher war sie doch immer so fröhlich gewesen, nichts hatte ihr die Laune verderben können.  
Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass ich sie damals überhaupt nicht beachtet habe...   
"Ich hab dich was gefragt," ertönte wieder ihre kalte Stimme. "Oh, äh... Ich... Ich wollte nach dir sehen." Jetzt geriet sie völlig aus der Fassung. Hat er da gerade gestottert? Und hat er da gerade gesagt, er wollte nach MIR sehen? Ach was, da muss ich mich verhört haben.  
Zu einem solchen Satz ist Sasuke ,Ice' Uchiha doch gar nicht fähig! ...Oder...?  
"Dann kannst du ja wieder gehen, mir geht es nämlich blendend." "Und ich... wollte mit dir reden," sagte Sasuke dann leise. "Dann red," gab sie giftig zurück. "Sakura, was ist mit dir passiert? Du bist auf einmal so kalt und abweisend. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Du bist... Du bist genau wie ich früher! Bin etwa ich daran Schuld?" Ein leichtes Zittern war nun in der Stimme des Uchihas zu hören.  
Das REICHT! Diesen Satz schrie Sakura dem jungen Mann ihr gegenüber auch prompt entgegen. Dieser sah sie nur fragen an, doch Sakura merkte es vor lauter Wut nicht. Sie schrie nur immer weiter. "Du glaubst wohl, die ganze Welt dreht sich nur um dich? Zum Teufel, und denkst du wirklich, ich würde wegen DIR mein komplettes Leben verändern?! Du hast mich damals mit deinem Verrat sehr verletzt das ist richtig. Aber das ist dir nur gelungen, weil ich zu der Zeit unsterblich in dich verliebt war. Also merk dir eins, Uchiha: Das ist Vergangenheit! VORBEI!!!"  
Währen sie Sasuke diese Worte entgegenschleuderte, kam dieser langsam auf sie zu.  
Sakura merkte es nicht, da sie sich umgedreht hatte, um die aufsteigenden Tränen vor ihm zu verbergen. So ein Mist! Wieso kann er mir nach 5 Jahren immer noch so wehtun?   
Plötzlich spürte Sakura, wie sie zwei Arme von hinten umschlossen und ein warmer Atem ihr Ohr streifte. Vor Schreck ließ sie das Kunai fallen, das sie immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. "Warum, Sakura?," hörte sie Sasukes leises Flüstern. "Warum hast du dich so verändert?"  
Nun war Sakura nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige, was sie noch wusste, war, dass sie hier weg musste, doch sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
Und so standen sie noch eine Zeit da, Sasuke immer noch die Arme um das rosahaarige Mädchen gelegt. Obwohl sie höchstens eine Minute so dagestanden hatten, kam es Sakura wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich in ihre Hände hob um sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien.  
WHAM! Sofort bildete sich der rötliche Abdruck einer Hand auf Sasukes Wange. Er taumelte zurück und blickte der vor Wut schäumenden Sakura nach, die schon wieder in Richtung Höhle lief.  
Da hörte er hinter sich im Gebüsch ein Rascheln. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und erblickte niemand anderes als... "Du hast alles mitbekommen, was, Dobe?," fragte Sasuke den blonden jungen Mann, der ihm nun gegenüberstand.  
"Ja, hab ich. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, Sakura hätte all die Jahre auf dich gewartet? Dass sie dir gleich wieder um den Hals fallen würde?" "Nein, geglaubt habe ich es nicht, aber..." Der nächste Satz fiel Sasuke merklich schwer. "... aber irgendwie habe ich es gehofft..."  
Naruto kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. War das wirklich der Sasuke Uchiha?  
Nein, er hat sich verändert. Ich habe eben deutlich diesen bitteren Unterton in seiner Stimme gehört. Und er wirkt auch gar nicht mehr so kalt wie früher...   
"Empfindest du etwas für Sakura?" Diese Frage brannte Naruto nun schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele. Sasuke überlegte. "Und sei ehrlich!" Die Antwort des Uchihas überraschte Naruto, wenn ER ehrlich war, nicht. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich sie irgendwie vermisst hab..."  
"Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Sasukes Stimme klang leise, doch bestimmt: "Es herausfinden!"


End file.
